Gas Lamp
Basic Information The Gas Lamp is a light-source the size of less than one block (however it can be larger or smaller depending on where you place it) that has a yellow glow, but still spends bright white light all around. When placed and switched on (by default), its light will prevent Creatures from spawning on the illuminated surrounding solid blocks - even daylight creatures. Its light does not hurt night creatures, so if these creatures had spawned in darkness at first, they can then wander into the light of a lamp unscathed. Like all lamps, Gas Lamps too can be wired to activation devices, can be locked (so that they cannot be switched on or off) and can be protected by permission settings. How to obtain You can rarely obtain Gas Lamps as a loot or pet-harvest from the Thing. Other than that, you can craft these luminaires in your Crafting Menu after unlocking its crafting recipe for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe You can craft Gas Lamps in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after unlocking the according crafting recipe by: * creating Obsidian Rods by putting Obsidian (bars) into a Processor * crafting or taking Wood Burning Lamps (can also be found in Diamond Treasure Chests spawning on corrupted blocks), and * mining Fossils from the Fossil layer underground or at recesses near rivers, which does not require any Power Cells to be equipped How to craft To craft 4 Gas Lamps at a time, you'll need: * 2 Obsidian Rods, made from Obsidian (bars) in a Processor * 2 pieces of Coal (extracted from Coal Nodes or found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests) * 1 (block of) Fossils found on the Fossil layer, in Caves or recesses near rivers, or made from Bones in a Forge * 2 (blocks of) Glass made from Sand in a Forge How to use In order to use them, Gas Lamps have to be placed into the game world. They can be rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "R", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Gas Lamps do not need any fuel. Since update R33, Gas Lamps can be switched on or off by activating it (right mouse button or "F" as the default key). It can be wired to activation devices to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. Gas Lamps do not give off any heat and do not operate with open fire (despite its name, the Gas Lamp neither uses nor emits any gas) will not set flammable materials and blocks on fire. The white light from the Gas Lamp is brighter than all other lightings in Creativerse, including Arctek lanterns and torches. If you lock a Gas Lamp (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the lamp with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot switch on or off your lamp. However, even you yourself cannot, unless/until you will re-activate the option with a Wiring Tool again. With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the lamp (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set permissions. The padlock symbol in the top right corner lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the lamp with their own Wiring Tool, and/or to take it. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (lamp), and on claims it's set to "claim builders". If you have placed Gas Lamps before August 2016, then you might have to pick them up and place them once again before they can be turned on and off. Like all crafted objects and blocks, these lamps can (now) be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cell. Of course you won't be able to take Gas Lamps on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission rank is set low. Trivia If you place Gas Lamps on the floor or against a ceiling, they will be much smaller in size than when you place them against a wall to the side. It has not yet been confirmed to be intended this way by Playful, so it might be a bug that will be fixed in the future. Locking the rotation of Gas Lamps might not always work depending on where you place it and rotate it for the first time. This is a known bug that seems to only affect Gas Lamps, but none of the other luminaires in Creativerse (tested on November 5th 2018). However, if you place and rotate a second Gas Lamp and lock the rotation again, the rotation will be "saved" and locked properly after this second time for all that is known. Also, if you rotate Gas Lamps, their holdfast might not attach properly to an adjacent flat surface like it is supposed to do. Torches have the same issue by the way. However, if you then lock the rotation (you'll have to do this twice for Gas Lamps until their bug will be fixed) and place Gas Lamps again, the holdfast should then be fastened to the closest flat surface properly. Category:Crafted Category:Lighting